Bop Bop Baby
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Another Huddy Songfic from me...Song by Westlife and House POV. OOC, but deal with it! Background: Cuddy is seeing Lucas, and this is the necessary step to make Cuddy realise that he has strong feelings for her.


Bop Bop Baby

**Another Huddy Songfic from me...Song by Westlife and House POV. OOC, but deal with it!**

Background: Cuddy is seeing Lucas, and this is the necessary step to make Cuddy realise that he has strong feelings for her.

_**My mom always said nothing would break me or lead me astray **_

She used to tell me it all the time.

'The only leading astray is coming from you Gregory.'

It was always me getting into trouble, and me taking people off the golden path of righteousness.

I guess she found it amusing, but my dad certainly didn't.

_**  
Who would have guessed I'd let my mind drift so far away **_

I was such a focused kid, always focusing on one task, getting it done the best I could.

I never thought that I could feel anything, I always thought I'd stay in pure focus.

Until I met her.

_**  
You always said I was a dreamer now instead**_

_**I'm dreaming of things that's making my mind go crazy  
Small things like  
**_You used to say that sometimes it felt like my head was in the clouds.

But you never guessed that you were the reason.

I spent ages dreaming of what I wanted with you, it just didn't translate very well into words and actions.

Now you're with Lucas and not me, my dreams have gone haywire.

Little things driving me insane.

_**  
When I call you at home and he answers the phone  
Or I get your machine and I don't hear me **_

I call you, wanting to hear your voice, to speak to you, anything.

Then one night I do it, and hear a happy Lucas giving 'Lisa' the phone. I hear you giggle in the background, sweet as anything.

How much do I wish that was me?

When you don't pick up, I hear, 'You've reached Lucas, Lisa and little Rachel. We're not in at the moment, please leave a message after the beep.'

I didn't realised you'd gotten round to moving in with him since then.

_**  
When I lie in my bed with the thoughts in my head  
When we danced and we sang and we laughed all night  
**_I keep finding myself thinking about Michigan, lying in bed at night.

The thoughts overwhelm me, and I feel emotions that I never knew existed within me.

Dancing to the Who, the Rolling Stones.

You singing whilst drunk as I played my guitar (badly I might add, although I'm like pizza, when it's good, it's very good, and when it's bad, it's still pretty good)

All these memories that I refuse to let go of.

_**  
Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go  
Can't live my life this way  
Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know  
And put my mind at ease for sure **_

I just wanna know for sure how you feel, so I can move on or carry on fighting for you.

Because I can't keep going on denying.

Just send me a solid signal._****_

On a love train  
20 old years now  
I got off today  
But nobody said the stop that I've taken  
Was a stop too late  
Now I'm alone I'm thinking of stupid  
Hurtful small things like  
20 years since Michigan, one of the few times of my life I felt like I belonged somewhere, with you.

But my actions over my feelings were too little, too late.

And now here I am, old and alone, driving myself insane.

_**  
When I call you at home and he answers the phone  
Or I get your machine and I don't hear me  
When I lie in my bed with the thoughts in my head  
When we danced and we sang and we laughed all night  
**_I just can't get over the fact that you're with him and not me.

You thought he was a creep when you first met him?

What changed?

_**  
Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go  
Can't live my life this way  
Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know  
And put my mind at ease for sure  
**_Just don't play with me, let me know for definite.

_**  
Maybe it's time to say goodbye  
Maybe it's time to let this lie  
This is when we must set things right **_

I wouldn't wanna be the other guy, or the guy who wrecks a somewhat happy relationship.

Maybe I should just move on, maybe it's pointless feeling this way.

I'm going to make things right, and I can do that by leaving Princeton behind for a new life, so that you can be free to live yours.

Because if you love someone, you set them free.

Not sure how you can apply that to our situation, but ya know, men in love become useless cliches.

_**  
Now that we've gone our separate ways  
I just can't live these desperate days  
This is what I've been trying to say  
**_As I leave, you are behind me, shouting at me asking me why I'm going.

I can't help myself, I just shout it out.

BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND WATCHING YOU BE HAPPY WITH HIM.

She freezes in shock, and looks into my eyes.

'I have no idea you felt that way,' she whispered.

'Well, I do,' I almost shout rather harshly. 'And I'm going, because I don't want to break you apart. I wish I could, but I can't do it to you and Rach,' I say, tears in my eyes.

And I leave her behind, without letting her say another word.

_**  
Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go  
Can't live my life this way  
Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know  
And put my mind at ease for sure!!!**_

I wanted her to chase me, to tell me that she loved me, to take me in her arms and kiss me, tell me that she'd leave Lucas.

But she didn't.

She went back to him.

Last I heard, she was married to him now, with 2 little kids called Jemima Arianna Douglas and Joseph Paul Douglas.

And here I am in New York, depressed, a drug addict and an alcoholic.

I got an answer, and it's sending me to an early grave.


End file.
